If I Can't Have You
by H.R Again
Summary: "I thought the prison-like room made it obvious...you're here for me to kill you." USUK onesidedFRUK Character Death -Reupload-  R/R


**Authors Note:**

Hello! This is my first fic, and it's based off of a dream I had. I say based off of because I had to change a couple things because otherwise the fic wouldn't make any sense. (Yay for dream plot-holes)

I give credit to my sister for editing because I suck at it. And for helping me with the plot holes! Her fanfiction-name is Sandstripe.

Disclaimer: IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHARACTER DEATH OR USUK/FRANADA DON'T BLOODY READ IT.

Oh, And Hetalia isn't mine.

* * *

><p><em>My Mathieu is dead.<em>

_My Mathieu is dead._

_My Mathieu is dead._

France kept saying it over and over in his head. Tying to comprehend what he had just heard. _Mon amour._ Dead.

No one knew how it had happened. Or who had did it. The other nations where currently searching for answers, but for right now, France had been told by America and England along with all the other nations to go home and calm down.

When France had been told about Mathieu, he broke inside. He fell to the floor and started to cry. Someone took him home, not one of the nations, they were all out searching.

So France was sitting in Mathieu and his room, trying to work the information he had gotten hours ago through his head. His Mathieu was dead.

_My Mathieu is dead._

_My Mathieu is dead._

_My Mathieu is dead._

_My Mathieu is….!_

Something just snapped. That the one person he truly loved and cared for in this world was dead. He had raised and loved him like no-one elthes.

France started desperately looking for something to fill the void that Mathieu had left. He thought about his life before Mathieu, searching for something and suddenly a certain blonde popped into his head. They'd friends before Mathieu became his, but, what if he'd never found Mathieu? Would he and England have…?

France desperately needed something to fill the void inside him, and he knew exactly who he wanted. England.

But there was only one thing in his way.

Alfred F. Jones.

England walked into his house wondering why it was so dark, he was sure the window blinds were open when he left... Hours ago, before the whole Canada thing had happened…. He sighed heavily; he still couldn't believe this was happening. Alfred was going to be beside himself with grief for who knows-how-long.

He walked over and opened the blinds.

The room was instantly lit, almost blinding him considering that it had been almost pitch black when he walked in.

He turned to walk to his room but came face to face with France instead.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house, France?"

"Oh hello England, You have a very nice house." he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be in England's house, in the dark. Talking about how it looked. Waiting for him to come home.

England tried to push past France, in order to shove him out the door, but France didn't budge.

"Move you git!"

"No Arthur." France said grabbing his hands.

"Let me go, frog!"

France looked into England's eyes

There was something wrong with those eyes.

Something very wrong.

Something in those eyes made England panic.

"Let go of me you frog!" England screamed

"Not today Iggy."

The last thing he heard was France laughing manically as he felt a cloth being shoved into his face.

"Don't…call me…that…you…frog"

"Hey Iggy! You here? I brought McDonald's! I thought it would be a good thing to just calm down and relax after….finding out about Mattie"

Alfred said as he opened the door to England's place, expecting him to be home and for him to start yelling at him for his improper grammar and heart-attack-on-a-bun burgers, as England called them, from somewhere within the depths of the house, possibly the study or living room.

Instead he found France.

With a knife.

And a glint in his eye, that made America want to cower away from the older nation.

"Wh-wh-what the fuck are you doing in England's house!"

He backed up against Iggy's house door, which he had closed behind him.

Fuck.

By the time America found the doorknob, France had a rag that smelled very weird smashed against his face.

"Not... cool... France..."

Arthur woke up and found himself chained, handcuffed, and tied to a chair. '_What the hell?'_

As he blinked, trying to get rid of the haze that lingered in his head, he looked around the room. He saw France to his right smirking and moving toward him, having pushed away from the wall as soon as he realized that England was awake. To his left was a chained up Alfred on the wall, his feet not quite on the ground.

Alfred opened his eyes at the sound of France moving.

"Well now that you two have decided to wake up, we can begin."

"Begin? Begin WHAT?" America almost shouted. "What the hell are we doing here France?"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought the chains and the dungeon-like room with no windows would make it obvious, even to an idiot like you." France paused, and then a sadistic smile crept up on his face. "Your here because I'm going to kill you."

"What?" Both of them shouted, wondering why exactly France seemed to have lost his mind.

France moved his face uncomfortably close to Arthur's.

"You're both here to be killed. And the reason why is different for both of you. You," he said jabbing a finger at England "Are here to be punished for what you've done to me."

"Which is what? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" England said, voice dripping with venom, eyes like daggers glaring at France.

"You hurt me like no other, I told you I was in love you England," All the sudden, France got kind of a misty-eyed look in his eyes

"You have Canada and I have Alfred, France, so just let me and Alfred go."

"I HAD Mathieu. Now I have no one, and I need someone Arthur, and you…

Your green eyes are like pure emeralds, like a picked lime, or a perfect blade of grass...They are incredible to stare into." he trailed off just staring at England, his face unbearably close to his.

"Dude, your freaking me out over here. Could you stop making goo-goo eyes at my boyfriend?" America said from his spot on the wall.

France didn't appear to hear him, as he continued to stare.

The hazy-eyed look vanished, as his eyes showed annoyance.

"...Your hair is fucking annoying as hell though, to close in style to his. If only it were longer, like mine….Like Mathieu's." France glanced over at America, who had a look of rage on his face, from being ignored and having his hair mocked.

"Don't you mock Nantucket!" America said, put out. "Iggy happens to love playing with it..." he mumbled. Thankfully France didn't seem to hear him, again, his attention back on England.

"I'm going to kill you because be betrayed me Iggy."

"Don't call me that. And I didn't betray you. We both had someone, just because Canada is..." Venom still dripping from his words, then trailed off.

America was the only one allowed to call him Iggy, and even then, he had to fight for it.

And even though France was going through a world of hurt, loosing Canada would be like loosing Alfred, he wouldn't even try and steal France from Canada, then kill them both. It made no sense, no normal person would kill someone they were trying to get to fall for them.

_Normal Person…Hmm_.

"And I will not be hurt by you anymore" France continued on as if he hadn't spoken.

"Your batshit crazy France, just because you don't like the fact that I'm with Alfred and Canada is dead… doesn't give you the fucking right to kill me! Or Alfred!"

"Alfred is the reason you're in this mess, if you'd been with me..." he trailed off again.

"Stop talking like Canada was never alive nor America, because they both were alive. Its not my or Alfred's fault Canada died." England screamed with fire burning in his eyes and a growl in his voice.

"If I can't have you, none in this world can England!"

He stormed over to America and held a knife to his throat.

"You. you son of a bitch stole my England away from me! You're going to DIE!"

France screamed as he slashed the knife across Alfred's arms and torso tearing his bomber jacket up.

Arthur flinched and squirmed as Alfred was slashed violently across his arms, the cuts healing almost as soon as they were made, but still. Then England noticing that he was making a bit of a strange movement, almost as if he was trying to curl in on himself, away from the knife and France. When France stopped, however his feet were flat on the ground. And Arthur suddenly realized what he'd been doing, slowly pulling the chains out of the wall with each slash, hiding the action in movements that were consistent with trying to move away from the pain that France was causing him.

"I'm done talking. Time for you to die. I'll be right back with bigger knives." A pause.

"Or guns"

The second France left the room and went into a small workshop connected to the basement they were in, America pulled his arms the rest of the way off the wall. Rubbing his hands to get the blood flowing again, he ran over to Iggy. He took Arthur's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, moving his hands to England's binds using his freakish strength, even by nation standards, to start breaking his bonds.

France was starting to make more noise from the workshop. He was going to come out any second.

I'm moving too slow. Alfred tried to make his hands work faster, taking a moment to look around the room for either of his pistols that he always carried, since they were no longer on his person. Now that he thought about it, they were probably in the workshop with France, about to be used to kill him. How poetic. Not.

England suddenly started whispering in his ear.

"Just run Alfred, you have no chance of freeing me too. The frogs' got to much crap tying me to this chair"

"There is no fucking way I'm leaving you behind with this loony toon, Iggy" Alfred said determination on his face.

"Go Alfred. Please, I can't watch you die."

Alfred made a face then said "I'm gonna go find a weapon and then I'm coming right back. I love you"

Alfred kissed Arthur once more and ran. Hearing Arthur whisper after him "I love you too, Alfred."

No fucking way. He was still in a part of London that he recognized! Hell yes!

He found himself in one of the less busy parts, not the best neighborhood, but at least he knew the area! And if he remembered correctly their was a gun shop to his left and around the corner. He took off for it . Luckily he knew the owner and as he ran in he yelled "Hey! Hedge! I need a gun NOW!" Hedge didn't ask questions, knowing exactly what the tone meant, so he just threw him a pistol. With a hurried "Thanks!" America turned on his heel and ran out again.

France came out and saw that the personification of America was no longer on the wall, and a very depressed-looking England still stuck in the chair, although their was less holding him there.

"See he doesn't love you the way I do, otherwise he would have freed you"

"He'll be back for me! He said so himself!" England turned his head and screamed at France

"Not before your dead."

Alfred burst through the door and pointed his gun at France "Get away from him France! Or your getting a bullet stra-"

_**Bang.**_

Alfred fell to the floor.

With a bullet in his head; France had apparently shot him in the head without even looking at him, eyes till trained on England.

"Alfred! No!" England screamed agonized, eyes streaming tears. "France you fucking bastard! How could you do that? I hate you!" England screamed along with various curse words and things of horror at France, tears dripping down his face.

France said nothing as he smiled sadistically at England "Don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough," he smiled creepily at England. He took a knife and started to carve a X across England's heart, it started to heal and he just cut it again, deeper and deeper every time, until it was healing slow enough for him to start carving into another part of England's skin. England was screaming, cause it hurt before it healed, and because he had to _**watch**_ France do this to his body, and couldn't fight back, so he just kept screaming and screaming.

He started carving a heart around England's face. The point of the heart just under his lips, and the two lumps above his eyes, going right through his busy eyebrows. He kept carving his face until it too was cut and carved so deeply it healed slow enough for France to whisper to England who was screaming quite loudly now. Which was too annoying for France.

He was done torturing.

He just wanted the noise to _**stop**_ already.

He pressed the gun barrel against Arthur's head, the same gun used to kill his beloved Alfred.

With a "Goodbye my love" he fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

YEAH. THAT WASN'T CREEPY AT ALL.

I changed the death scene; she originally had it as France just shot him. I felt like it way to…sudden. Just a really bad ending, so I changed it.

Just to say, that scene probably wouldn't work cause he'd just heal….but whatever.

It a fucking horror fic. PEOPLE. NEED. TO. DIE. FOR. IT. TO. BE. A. HORROR. FIC. Well not really but it makes it much better….in my opinion.

Please keep in mind that I'm editing this a final time at like, 3 in the morning. T.T

*Sigh*

So even though my sister and her friends and everyone who has seen Hetalia all say "YOU CANT KILL THEM LIKE THAT D:"

WELL

I

JUST

DID.

…

Also, I'm sorry is France was out-of-character. I found that when I re-read it, he wasn't really the France we all knew…..But that's also kinda the point right? Cause he snapped. He's _**NOT**_ the France we know and love/hate/despise/ is repulsed by-ENGLAND GIVE ME MY KEYBOARD BACK!-

…

Anyways.

After that nice little rant that totally doesn't make me sound crazy or anything is done.

Please, R&R. I like enjoy constructive criticism, not flames.

Keep in mind that this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote.

Yay!

Why are you still here?

Leave.

GO.

SHO. SHO.

GOODBYE.

YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW.

…

WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?

GO AWAY.


End file.
